


Choke Point

by MisanthropicDragon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Improper use of cybernetic limbs, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicDragon/pseuds/MisanthropicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack abuses the power of having control over Rhys's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Point

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control. I'm sorry.  
> I dunno what else to say this is just... Super self indulgent, dudes.  
> Enjoy though.

Rhys had woken with a start, short of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat. He’d had another in a series of particularly weird wet dreams, involving a certain dead CEO. Well, not totally dead, Rhys reasoned, considering he had an AI of him sharing his brain for the moment. Luckily, Jack didn’t know what he was thinking- not that that stopped Jack from seeing the physical effects of his dreams. Rhys was ripped from his thought as he heard a harsh laugh. 

“Wow, whatever you’ve been dreaming about, must’ve been pretty damn good!” Hologram Jack said, arms behind his head and feet up on the table. Rhys looked down his body and noticed the extremely obvious erection pressing against his pants uncomfortably. Crossing his legs at a shot of at least trying to cover himself, Rhys ‘eeped’ in surprise. 

“Jack!” Rhys hissed, throwing a pillow over his lap and sitting up straight. “Don’t do that!” 

“Don’t do what? Just stating the obvious, kiddo!” Jack laughed, arms up in defense. “And besides, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.” He continued, smile going from a fake politeness to devilish within seconds. Jack leaned forward to get a little closer to Rhys, to intimidate or to bother him Rhys couldn’t decide. Either way, it was working.

“Don’t… Don’t sneak up on me! Or watch me sleep for that matter! That’s so creepy.Who told you that was okay?” 

“No one has to tell me anything's okay. You know why? Because I’m Handsome-friggin’-Jack, baby!” It’s not the response Rhys wanted, but it is one he should have expected from the egotistical jackass plaguing his personal space and head. Rhys frowned in response and shook his head, looking down at his lap. 

“Whatever. Can’t you leave? I’d like to get some sleep before I have to wake up and face… Well, whatever tries to kill me tomorrow.” Rhys tried, knowing Jack wouldn’t leave that easily. 

“Hah! Don’t make me laugh, Princess. You want me to leave so you can jerk it out, right? Real hot dream?” Judging from the look Jack has given him, Rhys’s expression gave him away. He had indeed thought about it, seeing as he hadn’t gotten off since before the whole adventure. Not only had he not thought about it before, but after Jack started appearing, he figured it was too risky to get caught, even if it was just by an AI. An AI that had no problem berating him and could control his arm if he really wanted to.

Oh, shit.

Rhys hoped Jack hadn’t had the same train of thought, hadn’t thought of yet another way to insistently torture Rhys. Knowing his luck so far, Jack probably had some idea. Clearing his throat, well, making a noise akin to it, Jack pulled Rhys from his thoughts once again. “Am I wrong?” For a moment, Rhys thinks that’s the last thing he’ll say until- “Because if I am, that’d be the first time and I don’t think my little hologram heart can take that.” Pretending to be oh-so-wounded, Jack put both hands over the spot his heart would’ve been. 

Rolling his eyes, Rhys laid back down and rolled over, intending on ignoring Jack and sleeping again. For a sweet, blissful, moment, he thought he was safe from Jack’s tormenting and could go back to sleep, no more questions asked. But of course, that wasn’t the case. The first thing to let him know of this, were Jack cackles reverberating through his skull.

The second thing was his cybernetic arm moving seemingly on it’s own, right to the front of his blue and yellow boxer briefs. For half of a sleepy second, Rhys didn’t find anything odd about it. Not until he realized that he wasn’t doing that on his own. “Jack! What the hell!” Rhys hissed, trying to keep quiet. 

“Ah ah ah… I’m helping you out. You like that, don’t you? It’s like… Sitting on your hand and then jerking off.” Jack rationalized with a grin, still making Rhys stroke himself slowly and softly. 

“W-what?” Rhys asked dumbly, voice cracking regardless of his futile attempts to keep steady.

With a snort, Jack took his opportunity to roll his eyes mockingly. “You’ve never done that? Numb your hand so it feels like someone else is… Well... Jacking you off.” He said with a wicked grin at his own joke. Rhys groaned, from the bad joke or the feeling of the hand stroking over the bulge in his briefs, Jack couldn’t tell. Either way, it made him smile wider. 

“No I’ve… Never… Done that... Jesus Christ, Jack, what is the point of his?” Rhys struggled to ask, hips pushing up against his hand on their own accord. Not that Jack had been controlling his entire body, no. No, Rhys was just apparently really desperate for some physical contact, regardless of how weird the current scene was going down. When Jack caught sight of it, he’d laugh for sure-

As if on cue, Jack laughed a laugh dripping with fake disbelief. “Look at that! Shameless, absolutely goddamn shameless. You liking this, huh?” It was pretty obvious that he was, the observation completely unnecessary aside from making Rhys even more uncomfortable. “Oh man… Remember how I tried to strangle you? Yeah, I can actually do that now. The look in your eyes then- oh, and now too!- is priceless!” 

Before Rhys could process what his arm was doing, it was wrapped around the top of his throat, just under his jaw. Either Jack had bad aim, or he wasn’t actually trying to hurt Rhys completely. But as the metal grip tightened, Rhys found it harder to breathe, and the harder it was to breathe, he harder his cock was getting. Without thinking about it, Rhys’s biological hand reached into his briefs and wrapped around himself, jerking in frantic movements as he pathetically gasped for air. 

“Oh man, really wish I could actually grab things because god would this make for good blackmail material to record. Damn shame, huh kiddo?” Jack taunted with a laugh, making Rhys whine pathetically and turn a little more red. “Jesus you’re really into this.” There was a hint of disbelief in Jack’s voice, as if he didn’t expect things to go this way. Thinking on it- as much as he could, anyway- Rhys suspected that maybe Handsome Jack hadn’t expected Rhys would be getting off on the tormenting and lack of oxygen. Well, even the king could be wrong.

Rhys’s hand moved faster, making Jack laugh even harder, much to his dismay. He could feel the impending orgasm and hoped to god Jack wouldn’t bring this up for the rest of their time together, until Rhys could get him out of his programming. Pitiful noises gurgled from Rhys’s throat that was still being squeezed tight, broken off moans and pleads of who knows what. Jack laughed the whole time, taunting and telling Rhys how disgusting, how shameful he was. 

 

The worst part about it, was that Rhys was enjoying it.

“Damn, Rhysie. That’s kind of sad, isn’t it? Can even control your own body… Kiiind of pathetic, if you ask me.” Jack rambled, changing up the grip on Rhys’s throat to let him take a quick breath. As soon as there was room to breathe, Rhys sucked in a ragged breath desperately, only for his air supply to be abruptly cut off once more. “Hah! Oh my god, your dick twitched from that!” Jack pointed out needlessly, Rhys could feel it in his palm. Suddenly, Jack’s tone had taken a complete 180. “You little sick fuck, I could kill you right here. I could squeeze until you die with your own hand around your throat and your dick out, and you’re getting off on it. Unbelievable.” 

Every second of the borderline verbal abuse was like heaven for Rhys, he found to his horror. All it served to do was spur Rhys on, hand moving faster, hips rolling upwards with each downstroke. Biting his lip hard, Rhys tensed and came, hips sputtering with each spurt from his cock. As he finished, he let out a shuddered sigh of Jack’s name, the hand around his throat letting go. “Jack…Christ…” 

For a moment, it was quiet. Rhys made no movements and Jack hadn’t said anything. When Rhys looked up, Jack was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t imagined it all, right? No way. Rhys reached pulled his shirt off, wiping the cooling cum up with it. He tucked himself back into his underwear and tried to settle back down, wanting to sleep again and forget the weird jerk-off session. 

Just as was almost asleep again, he heard an echoed laugh in his head. “Don’t worry kiddo, this’ll be our little secret.” As if Jack could actually talk to anyone else. “I won’t let anyone know you’re a little sicko.” His tone was full of what sounded like affection. That made Rhys open his eyes again. 

“Shut up, Jack…” Rhys muttered under his breath, face feeling hot again.

“Good night, pumpkin. Sleep tight, you’ve got a long day of avoiding death tomorrow!” Jack said with a sharp laugh. 

Rhys was fucked.


End file.
